


Deserving

by auriga



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriga/pseuds/auriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita's usually too busy occupying her mind with other things to be concerned about justice and punishment, but Raven prods her into talking. In her impatience, she doesn't understand the impact of her words.</p>
<p>"So you think all bad guys should die, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Judith destroys the Fiertia's blastia and takes off, following the events in Nordopolica.

    Yuri had killed people.  
  
    Karol was being a moody grump by himself somewhere on the ship, yet for her part, Rita couldn't fathom why.  
  
    Yuri had murdered people, and so what? The mage was more interested in thinking about things that actually _mattered_ , like the ship's blastia and Estelle's powers and Judith's disappearance-  
  
    "That's our genius mage. Everything turns upside-down, and ya don't even bat an eye."  
  
    -And now Raven's interruption, she thought with a sigh followed by a snarky reply. "If you just came to point out the obvious, then go away, old man."  
  
    Much to her displeasure, he remained leaning against the nearby railing, arms behind his head and his foot tapping leisurely on the deck. "Nah. Thought I'd come keep you company. Everyone's busy in their own little worlds, thinkin' away."  
  
    "Then shut up and let me think!"  
  
    As if he didn't hear her, he continued, "So, whatcha think?"  
  
    "I already told you to-"  
  
    "I mean about _Yuri_."  
  
    That threw her for only a split second. She waved a dismissive hand, still hovering over the open blastia. "Nothing. Why are you sticking your nose into this, anyway?"  
  
    "Curiosity, my dear."  
  
    "Hmph," she snorted and tried to ignore him. However, he soon shifted to rest his elbow on the railing, chin in hand, and watched her until she couldn't stand it any longer. With a scowl on her face, Rita straightened up and turned sharply to face him. "There's nothing to think about, okay? What's the big deal about a couple jerks dying? After all they did, it's exactly what they deserved."  
  
    To her surprise, Raven kept his mouth shut in a neutral line, and with his eyes closed, she couldn't read his expression at all. He spoke after a moment, before her patience ran out. "So you think all bad guys should die, huh?"  
  
    "Guys who go _that_ far," she referred to the atrocities committed by Ragou and Cumore, "are no different than monsters," was her definitive reply. She might have said more, but he opened his eyes with a blank expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it was like he was scrutinizing her, so she was quick to challenge him, "You don't believe me!"  
  
    The older man finally removed himself from the railing, just as she'd been trying to get him to do since he appeared, and started to leave her in peace. He spoke and shrugged as he did so, but if his gesture was stiffer or his voice more sombre than usual...Well, Rita didn't notice. "...Maybe you'll get the chance to prove it." Knowing she'd be quick with another defensive protest, he finally got around to the real reason he had come over here in the first place. "You've tinkered with that thing enough, kiddo. It's workin'. Get some rest."  
  
    She still would've protested that, but he skipped off to some other part of the ship. Rita was left irritated and confused, but Raven's behaviour was soon forgotten in favour of more important things, like Estelle, Judith, and blastia.  
  
    She never would end up proving it to him.


End file.
